1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to structures for improving optical imaging and methods of their fabrication.
2. Related Art
Microscopic imaging is utilized for studying small objects in fields such as medical development, biological research, cancer research, metallurgy, and others. Imaging of microscopic objects often encounters the diffraction limit when trying to image increasingly small objects. Fluorescence spectroscopy can be utilized in ultrasensitive chemical and biological threat sensors. But fluorescence spectroscopy suffers from low image contrast and a limit on the detection capabilities. Uniform, periodic grating structures have been developed to offer improvement in microscopic imaging and fluorescence spectroscopy. However, the improvements may be limited and the production of the grating structures may require the usage of costly fabrication equipment and complex manufacturing techniques, leading to a high cost of the grating structures.